aku selalu melihatmu hinata
by yui yuyu
Summary: hinata selalu melakukan hal-hal yang selalu mereka lakukan saat naruto hidup jika mengunjungi makam naruto, lalu munculah seseorang yang mengajarkannya apa itu masa lalu bukan masa depan?siapa orang itu dan apa yang ia ajarkan pada hinata?RnR penting.


Aku selalu melihatmu hinata hime.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Miss-Typo, Lebay-ness, Don't Like? Don't Read!

Hinata tengah berjalan dengan hampa, menuju tempat naruto telah menyiapkan seglah tau di belakangnya selalu ada orang itu, orang yang terus dan selalu menghibur hinata selama uchiha sasuke sahabat karip dari naruto, sasuke selalu ada untuk hinata, saat hinata sedih dan sendirian setelah meningalnya naruto tiga tahun lalu.

sasuke selalu memandang hinata sebagai seorang wanita bukan sebagai sahabat ataupun pacar dari teman selalu ingin merasakan hinata, merasakan tubuh telanjang hinata dibawah tubuh telanjangnya sendiri, bukan!tidak!itu tidaklah benar yang diingin sasuke hanya sederhana ia hanya ingin melihat hinata bahagia dengan cintanya, hinata mencintainya lebih besar dari pada sasuke.

Hinata sembayang dengan khusuk ia hanya terdiam dengan air mata meniti dari selah-selah hanya bisa terdiam pasra melihat hinata seperti ini setiap tahun saat mengunjungi naruto.

"naruto-kun aku datang, maaf baru bisa datang dan lagi aku masih mengunakan , aku kesepian naruto-kun"ucap hinata yang semakin sedih.

hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mulai bermain dengan benda dan benda aneh yng menyerupai penis pria*gak taunamanya*plak**

Hinata mulai memainkan benda-benda itu di dalam memasang dua vibrator kecil di kedua putingnya, itu membuat hinata mendesah dan mengerang membuat hinata terangsang dan beberapakali klimaks dalam waktu hanya hinata yang terangsang, orang yang selalu terdiam di belakangnya juga lebih terangsang sejak tadi membuat miliknya menegang dan terbangun sempurna hampir siap memberi kenikmatan.

Hinata memasukan penis buatan itu kedalam vaginanya membuatnya mengerang nikmat pelan-pelan hinga setengahnya masuk dan saat masuk hinata mulai bermain gerakan maju mundur dengan cepat sesuai beberapa menit hinata klimaks dan mulai lelah, iacabut benda itu dan mengantikannya dengan vibrator yang berukuran itu bergetar didalam vagina hinata membuat hinata klimaks berulang kali.

Desahan dan erangan nikmat hinata membuat sasuke tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi, sasuke berjalan menuju hinata, hinata yang sedang terlena dengan permainan kecilnya tak menyadari kedangan paksa lengan hinata dengan kasar, dihempaskanya hinata tepat di rerumputan dibawah pohon tempat sasuke bersembunyi tadi.

"sa-sasuke-kun a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?"ucap hinata parau melihat mata sasuke yang semakin mengelap karena gairah yang penuh dan membarah.

"hinata, aku suda tak tahan melihatmu tersiksa dengan benda kau mau yang asli?"ucap sasuke berbisik di telainga hinata membuat hinata merinding sekaligus mendambah sentuhan sasuke.

sasuke mencabut benda itu dari vagina hinata, membuat sang empunya mengerang dan mencengkram lengan sasuke kuat-kuat.

"ahhhh...apa ya-yang k-kau lakukan sa-sasuke-kun?"ucap hinata sembari mencobah berdiri tetapi gagal karena sasuke menarik hinata dan berjongkok di depannya.

"aku akan mengajarimu hinata, aku akan memuaskanmu. Aku akan memberitaumu apa itu nikmat lebih dari pada yang kau rasakan dengan naruto, karena masa lalu bukanlah masa depan."ucap sasuke diselah-selah bibirnya dan bibir hinata.

Dilumatnya bibir hinata dengan ganas rsa lapar sasuke terhadap hinata telah membutakan bibir hinata dengan maksud agar hinata membuka menyerah pada kebutuhan fisiknya dibiarkannya sasuke menjelajai seluru mulutnya dari selah-selah gigi dan rahangnya.

"sa-sasuke-kun"ucap hinata sembari meremas rambut sasuke, yang berarti lampu hijau agar sasuke maju terus.

"ya..sayangku..ya hinata apa kau merasakannya, tidakkah kau merasa kurang?"ucap sasuke mengentikan ciumanya.

"ya.. sasuke-kun aku mohon puaskan aku. Aku ingin lebih"ucap bhinata parau dan mengambil alih ciuman.

"bagus hinata teruslah memohon, aku akan memberimu segalanya"ucap sasuke sembari menarik hinata lebih erat kedalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Sasuke membuka kancing seragam hinata dengan kasar membuat baju hinata rusak dan tak bisa dikenakan payudara hinata menyembul dari balik branya yang serasa tak sesuai bra mengangu itu dan di buangnya kesembarang tempat tak peduli dengan makam-makam yang menjadi saksi percintan mengihirup aromah hinata aroma manis yang terasa bermain dengan puting kenyal hinata meremas memilin dan menarik puting kiri hinata hinga berubah warna menjadi kemerahan tak sama dengan yang satunya, puting kanan hinata tengah dikulum oleh mulut sasuke dijilat dan dielus mengunakan lidah sasuke membuat hinata mengerang nikmat dan semakin erat meremas rambut reven sasuke.

"sasuke-kun kumohon, aku tidak tahan lagi?"ucap hinata penuh erangan saat sasuke memasuken jari tengahnya kedalam vagina hinata.

"apa, aku tak mendengarnya hinata"ucap sasuke menyeringai dan menambahkan satu jari lagi kedalam vagina hinata.

"sasuke akkk..ahhh kumohon aku tidak kuat lagi?" ucap hinata keras-keras.

"begitukah, baik aku mulai sekarang?apa kau suda siap hinata sayang"ucap sasuke yang mulai membaringkan hinata sembari menindi dan memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina hinata secara pelan-pelan menyiksa hinata.

"ya. Sasuke kun tolong cepatlah"hinata mengelijang dibawah sasuke tangannya yang kecil mencobah memasukan penis sasuke kedalam vaginanya namun di tepis oleh sasuke.

"tidak hinata, aku ingin merasakanmu sepenuhnya, sabarlah sedikit"ucap sasuke yang kini telah memasuki hinata setngahnya

"tapi sasuke"ucap bhinata memprotes.

"sssstt"ucap sasuke mencium hinata,

lalu dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa abah-abah sasuke memasuki hinata dengan cepat dan mengenjotnya habis-habisan membuat hinata kehilangan kontrol dan menjerit nikmat dengan keras menyebut nama sasuke dengan semangat dan tanpa henti ditengah desahannya.

sasuke tak kalah bersemangat dengan hinata ia terus mengenjot tubuh hinata tanpa henti menyebut nama hinata dengan penuh cinta dan mengerang keras saat ia klimaks didlam vagina hinata membuat nya dan hinata tertunduk lemas.

Hinata masih merasakan getaran nikmat ditubunya mengerang ia juga ingin merasakan sasuke, di gulingkannya tubuh sasuke, kini berubah hinata berada diatas sasuke, sasuke yang tersadang lalu membuka matanya merasakan sensasi berbeda saat hinata mengenjotnya bukan ia yang mengenjot mulai dengan tempoh lambat terus cepat dan sangat cepat membuat dadanya yang besar dan berisi bergerak semakin cepat.

sasuke meremas dada hinata dan menarik hinata hinga menyentu bibirnya, sasuke mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk dengan hinata yang masih mengenjot penisnya dan bibirnya yang melumat ganas bibir sasuke tanpa ampun. Sasuke menghentikan hinata saat ia merasa akan klimaks di angkatnya dagu hinata sasuke berdiri dan menekan kepalah binata tepat di depan penisnya membuat hinata mengulum penis ssauke dengan nikmat, hinata memaju mundurkan keplahnya dengan irama teratur dan sesekali mengigit kecil puncak penis sasuke, sasuke klimaks di dalam mulut hinta.

"uhuk..uhuk.."hinata tersedak sperma sasuke.

"hinata apa kau baik-baik saja"ucap sasuke hawatir.

"tidak apa-apa sasuke-kun aku lebih dari baik-baik saja"ucap hinata seraya tertawa membuat sasuke blusing sekaligus terangsang lagi.

"tapi, aku klimaks lagi sasuke kun."ucap hinata malu.

Mendengar pengakuan hinata sasuke merasa bergairah, dengan cepat kini sasuke telah bersatu lagi dengan hinata, desahan nikmat dan erangan-erangan erotis itu mengemah lagi.

"hinata aku mencintaimu."ucap sasuke parau setelah mereka memakai baju masing-masing.

"sa-sasuke kun kau bicara apa?"ucap hinata tak percaya tubuhnya membeku mendengar pengakuan sasuke.

"ya aku mencintaimu, dari dulu sebelum kau mengenal naruto."ucap sasuke parau.

...TBC...

Uselesai akirnya wkwkwkwkwk hadu buat rate M lagi deh saya gpp yang penting hepi wkwwkwk


End file.
